Memoirs of a Ninja
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: When cleaning house one day, Kakashi runs into a book of old memories. OneShot.


Angela: Yay. New ficcy! This was written together with Lil-Riter, so go and read her stuff! It's all good. And yeah. Like, every other paragraph is hers, or something like that. Normal disclaimers apply. Nani is hers, Tami is mine, and Sakamoto is a joint guy.

* * *

Old papers and books littered the floor of Kakashi's room as he crumpled them up and threw them out. Cleaning his house out had proved more tiring than he'd expected, and he was starting to think he should have made Naruto and Sasuke do it for him. Spotting a little black book in one of the piles, he frowned and picked it up. 

"What the hell is this thing?"

It dated back to the year before Kakashi had passed team 7. Flipping to the first page, he saw that the book was from a team he hadn't passed... Team 4. He remembered that team well. The three children on the team had been unable to agree on anything except that Kakashi was a, as one of them had put it, "Old and probably ugly jerk." They had been possibly on the level of Naruto and Sasuke in their individual fighting skills, but as a team... Their ship was sunk. He glanced at the two photos glued to the inside cover, one of a dripping wet boy accusingly pointing at Kakashi and the second was of two girls and a boy next to Kakashi, one of the girls trying to imitate his style of eye wear, while the second girl held a stuffed cat towards the boy, who seemed scared of it. Kakashi himself looked exasperated beyond belief.

They had given it to him as a gift when they went their separate ways, despite their failure to pass. Words were scribbled inside in three different inks and handwritings. The first one read, "_Dear Kaka-Kun, Hi! This is to show you that we thought you were great, even for an old and probably ugly jerk. We just wanted you to know that. We know why we failed, and we promise we'll work on it and become better. We know we can do it if we try. So, we also wanted to leave you with some old memories as you get older and uglier.__"  
_

Below that, a messier script said, "_To Kakashi-sensei, the only parts of you I saw were your gray hair and your one eye. When I first met you, I thought, 'What a freak.' I still think you're a freak. But you're a cool freak, even though you didn't pass us. And a little bit of a jerk. Hey, I'll bet you didn't pass us just because you didn't want to be responsible for anybody! Ha! Well__l, you'll see me again, I promised that I would become a super nin! X O" _It was signed with a heart. Kakashi rolled his eyes

The third paragraph was neat and orderly, reading, _"Hi Kakashi-sensei. Tami here. Remember that first day of training? When we were trying to get those  
__silly bells, and Sakamoto fell into the river? And how after he got out, he tried to say you were cheating? And do you remember that dog that tried to eat his foot? Sakamoto was so clumsy.Well, -" _The paragraph ended at the end of the page and he chuckled, turning it._ "I'll let them give you some of their memories now"  
_

The next paragraph was written by Sakamoto himself, saying, "_You really did cheat! I could almost swear it! You barely moved, and yet you were able to through me into the river!"_

Under that, a different pen wrote_, "Idiot, you fell into the river yourself."_

_"Yes, you really did" read a third response. "Now stop it and let Nani write hers."_

_"Okay, so remember when we first introduced ourselves? You asked us what our likes, dislikes, and hobbies were. You told us nothing yourself! All we found out about you was your name! I stood up, and I said, 'My name is Nani.' And you fell over laughing at me! That was so mean. Oooh, and Tami and Sakamoto laughed really hard too. That was mean. And so I said, 'What's wrong with the name Nani? There are people with more ridiculous names!' I mean, so what if my name means 'What'? ... going off on tangent there... but anyway... Kakashi is a weird name too!"_

_"Well... At least it's not Egyptian! I mean My name isn't exactly Egyptian, but it's supposed to be! Remember after we had our first mission Sensei? And how Sakamoto went off crowing about how he alone saved the day, until you told everyone that all he had done was scream and cry about being afraid of cats while Nani and I saved it from the tree?"  
_

Kakashi chuckled as he recalled what had happened._"That cat had impossibly huge and sharp claws! I was right to be scared of it! You girls are just freaks and saw it's cute little face and cooed at it. You should have been scared too. "  
_

_"Saka, it was only a KITTEN! It didn't even HAVE claws!"  
_

_"No it wasn't! I swear, it had to have been on drugs or something, to have such claws!" _

A different pen said,_ "Hey now, no fighting. Kakashi -sensei's just going to remember us as a bunch of whiney little kids that fight a lot. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"No, don't remember us that way! Hey, do you remember that time we actually worked together? Saka took care of distracting that crazy ninja monkey, while Nani and I beat it up? That was fun, actually. Didn't you like it Kaka-Kun? I mean, did we do a good job?"_

It went on this way for a few more pages, before the messages came to a close, and they started saying good bye. "_Well, I guess now it's time to say bye... so, Bye! Look us up when you get a chance someday Kaka-Kun! We'll be big!"_

Kakashi grinned at the three signatures at the end of the book, _Tami, Nani, and Sakamoto_.

Still smiling, he placed the book onto a shelf and headed outside to see the Hokage. He figured it was about time he checked up on some old friends.

* * *

The End. Review, and don't forget to tell Lil-Riter that she did a good job as well, since we both wrote it! 


End file.
